1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technical fields of a disk drive apparatus and an electronic appliance. More specifically, the invention relates to a technical field in which two levers each having a disk holding part are provided to prevent a disk recording medium from being damaged while a reduction in the thickness of a disk drive apparatus is reliably provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disk drive apparatus that records, or reproduces, or records and reproduces information signals on a disk recording medium (for example, see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A-2004-310921)).
In a disk drive apparatus like this, when a disk recording medium is inserted into a disk insertion port, a disk loading mechanism loads the disk recording medium and mounts it on a disk table to record or reproduce information signals on the disk recording medium. For example, a disk recording medium on which recording or reproducing information signals is finished is pushed by an eject lever that is rotated so as to slide over a pickup base which supports an optical pickup, and then the disk recording medium is ejected from the disk insertion port.
In loading the disk recording medium, the rim surface of the disk recording medium pushes the disk holding part of the eject lever, whereby the eject lever is rotated in the reverse direction when ejecting the disk recording medium.